YOU ARE MY MIKO
by VirPapilionem
Summary: Another girl besides Kagome manages to go back 500 years to the past to help in the search of the fragments of the pearl Shikon, Kagome when realizing that she is a more capable and better prepared priestess that she saddens and is so she decides to improve asking him to train her NOTE: The story is my responsibility and the characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi
1. FOREWORD

**FOREWORD**

It was a rainy afternoon in the time of the Sengoku, inside an old well of stone and wood and an unconscious girl that little by little was waking up when beginning to feel the water go through her face. Slowly she got up at the same time realized that the earth and water began to form part of her around, at that time she tried to get up but a strong pain in her left leg stopped so she went through the opening of her dress only for I noticed that he had a huge abode in his leg and his ankle is kept completely inflamed what is produced the shoe that is used to unbutton, after his right from the right which is given with several scratches as well than the other. He tried to support himself completely with his hands, but he realized that his right arm had no strength.

\- And now I'm going to leave - he said himself at the moment he let out a sigh.

The level of the water began to worry you since in the position in which it was, this already began to cover its legs.

\- Not to mention - he said and once again tried to stand up with all his strength, he supported one hand on the ground and one on the wall of the well as he started to get up again, but a twinge went through his left leg causing almost he lost his balance, after taking a breath he continued to sit up. When he finally did, he sighed deeply and started to climb that wall as he could, his hands started to bleed halfway and his legs to stop responding, but he knew that if he surrendered, he would fall and this time nothing would save her from a fracture in their lower extremities.

Near a derelict temple passed a small caravan composed of a Daiyōkai with silver hair and amber eyes, a girl with brown hair and eyes that traveled over a two-headed dragon and a small green Yokai. The Daiyōkai was able to perceive at that moment that from that temple emanated a scent of wet earth mixed with blood and a touch of another aroma that he could not distinguish and that at the same time it seemed delicious, he kept thinking about this until the voice I take it out of her thoughts from the little one.

\- Mr. Sesshomaru, do you think we can rest in that abandoned place? I'm cold and sleepy.

He thought for a minute and when he realized that the temple was no longer a sacred place and curious to know whose blood scent was coming from him, the Inu started his way to the temple followed by the others and the entering they realized the atmosphere so lonely and to a certain gloomy extent that the temple had.

\- Jaken - I speak Sesshomaru

\- Yes, my lord.

\- Pick up some branches to make a fire and look for something that can be covered Rin, I do not want to get sick.

\- As order master Sesshomaru

The Inu continued walking to the depths of the temple where he found the exit to a garden, his eyes kept looking for what made Yako so anxious.

\- **_I know it must be here_**

\- _Hmp,_

\- **_You're as anxious as I am ..._** -

\- Look, Mr. Sesshomaru, A princess! - Rin yelled interrupting the discussion he had with his inner beast - and it seems that he is wounded - he sentenced with sadness.

The Inu fixed his gaze on the point that pointed to the small and effectively in the background and at the foot of a stone pit, was a young girl with skin as white as the same moon that breathed with difficulty, effectively looked like a princess and that she wore her black hair collected with small ornaments in silver, a long dress and very close to her grape-colored body, with small rhinestones on her chest and next to her were her slippers. After looking at it carefully and sniffing carefully, Sesshomaru noticed that the aromas she had perceived a few minutes before reaching the place emanated from her, looking at her closely to see that in her arms ran small red threads of blood as well as her legs. and feet.

\- Mr. Sesshomaru ... Do you think that's fine?

\- Rin, go with A-Un - He noticed that a presence of another low - ranking Yokai was approaching

\- But…

\- Be a good girl and stay on him.

Rin nodded and as soon as she left, a centipede demon came out of the trees and went directly to the girl. Inu was about to draw his sword when he realized that a Reiki field was protecting the girl.

\- _So, another Miko_ \- he thought to himself - **_tempting_**\- affirmed Yako.

He watched the scene carefully, that centipede had taken a good shock despite the fact that Miko was considerably weak, a second attack managed to weaken the field, which made her react and by the time the third arrived she could barely avoid the demon. Sesshomaru on the other hand had decided to look to where the Miko was capable in its current state. The young woman could only dodge and dunk some cuts with her hands wrapped with her Reiki in the form of a knife.

\- You will be my dinner!

The demon screamed as he punched the girl's shoulder with one of his arms and it let out a scream of pain. When she got out of the grip of the devil, she took a false step that made her fall on a small cliff that ended in a clearing of water being chased by the devil and this in turn by the Inu. The girl rolled at the time of his fall receiving several blows which left her unconscious while the centipede delighted to know that finally get his dinner, was about to give the final thrust and begin to devour when a sword beheaded him making it fall inert.

Sesshomaru stood in front of the motionless body of Miko and after a few seconds he took her in his arms to return to the temple. He already met Rin and Jaken.

\- My Lord what happened? Why do you bring that human with you?

\- Mr. Sesshomaru, what happens to the princess?

\- Let's go immediately to the castle

\- Why do My Lord Sesshomaru?

\- Rin needs a good hot bath and the princess to heal her - She said the last thing looking at Rin to which she nodded.

Sesshomaru became a wake of light and Rin and Jaken came out at full speed mounted on A-Un.


	2. CHAPTER I- MENON'S MOON

**CHAPTER I.- MENON'S MOON**

**_FLASHBACK_**

_The moonlight illuminated all night and a beautiful melody of flute was barely heard invading little by little all the rooms of that house, on the roof and towards a Yokai with long silvery hair that shone in the light of the full moon playing a beautiful and intoxicating melody on his flute, pretending not to notice the presence of the small girl with long, straight hair that stared at him from the garden._

_\- Are you the guardian of the moon? - As he pointed to the Waning Moon on his forehead._

_\- Something like that, I am the Lord of the winds of the West and master of the House of the Moon - he said opening his amber eyes and smiling as he came down beside him._

_\- Are you the one who touches that thing outside my window every night?_

_\- Did you hear me?_

_\- Yes_

_\- And why did not you go out?_

_\- because now it's different - The Inu just looked at it with curiosity - before it was small and I could not move alone, now I'm 5 years old and I do not need someone to get me out of bed ... you've also noticed that, since You do not go into my room anymore to play music. - said the latter with a bit of sadness._

_\- And you like to come into your room to play._

_\- Yes, I like listening to you ... with you in the room I know that no demons would come to scare me - The Inu sighed and laughed a little at this statement because he was the most powerful demon that existed._

_\- Come my little Mizuki, I'll teach you how to use the flute so you can remember me all the time._

_The Inu leaned back at the foot of a tree and pulled the child into his lap, then began to explain how he took that instrument while playing for her, the little girl looked at him with adoration, like any small who is with his hero._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

Sesshomaru walked through one of the corridors of his palace with the girl in his arms, the blood did not stop sprouting despite the pressure it made on his injured shoulder.

\- SOMEONE BRING THE CURIERA DAI! - I order and some servants ran out after bowing to their Master.

Behind him, little Rin and Jaken followed him in silence, but with a hasty step.

\- Do you think the princess will recover Mr. Jaken?

\- Of course, she is not a simple human, she will die at any moment ... -

\- Jaken, you better shut up if you do not want to strangle you ... Is that clear? - He interrupted his master while he gave her a deep and sinister look.

\- Yes, My Lord - he let go when he realized the annoyance of his master.

Sesshomaru entered a room and remained motionless for a few seconds.

\- Jaken, take Rin to her room and then go see why Dai is not here. - after this last closed the door left both of them standing outside her.

\- I think Mr. Sesshomaru does not want the princess to die ... Will he have fallen in master?! - He said the last with great surprise and joy.

\- Do not be saying those things, girls! ... thank goodness he has not heard you, let's go to your room to be able to do what the master asked me - They both left the hallway completely alone.

Inside the room was Sesshomaru, who was laying Miko gently on the thick futon, which looked more like a bed, and then proceeded to remove that strange dress, tearing the dress from the sides so as not to hurt her, having her already in her underwear. He could tell a little more about the seriousness of his condition. The girl had both legs bruised and bruised, an ankle swollen with possible fracture, in her abdomen was another deep wound that had not noticed and from which emanated blood, tear the dress once more and with the fabric placed his hand making pressure so that it would not bleed, he did the same with the wound that he already knew was on his shoulder; the chest was reddened by the blows and slightly scratched and the arms, just as the legs were only with bumps and bruises.

\- What did Miko do to you?

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Mizuki, was sitting in the lap of that Yokai who visited her every night playing the melody that for years he had played for her at the bottom of his window._

_\- Already touch it as you taught me! Will you tell me your name now?_

_\- Mu bien Mizuki! ... now I will fulfill my promise ... my name is Sesshomaru - he replied with a warm smile._

_ \- Sessho ... maru - she prayed to herself as she faced him and snuggled into his chest._

_\- Come small, I'll take you to your bed_

_He took her in his arms to jump to the window of his room and enter it, then laid her on his bed._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

\- Sesshomaru - whispered the young woman who was still unconscious and this made the Yokai shudder as he watched her.

The door of the room opened with brutality to let in an elderly Yokai.

\- MY GOD, BOY! But what have you done to this poor creature!

\- Nothing, that's how I found her in the forest.

\- DO NOT LIE!

\- What do you mean? - he replied with narrowed eyes.

\- YOU TRIED TO KILL THIS YOUNG MAN, DO NOT DECEIVE ME! - the old woman screamed at him while she took some sponges and began to clean the body of the girl

\- OF COURSE NOT! - he replied while removing his hands from the wounds and brought more bandages and hot water - I told you that I found it in the forest!

Both entered into a discussion while each one did what he had to do to cure Miko. The servants who were outside could only hear the discussion of those two, it was well known by the servants that only that woman could answer her Lord that way without fear of being killed by him since she had been his nanny when he was little.

After having washed the body and the wounds, both were more calm and talking quietly while the old woman sutured the wounds of the young woman.

\- So, tell me what happened with the young woman

\- I found her inside the abandoned temple next to a well, she was already badly hurt when another demon of lower rank attacked her.

\- And as good Yokai Lord of the West you did not do anything to help her - I say angrily - your father would be disappointed by that attitude of yours towards humans.

\- That does not matter to me - he replied with disdain - if he had not done anything, she would not be here.

\- So? - Dai arched an eyebrow

\- The girl knew how to defend herself very well for the state she was in, I just wanted to see the capabilities of this Miko and I must say ... she is an exquisite Warrior - she smiled with malice.

\- I see - the Yokai smiled - "Sesshomaru, you are falling into the same temptations of your father" - she thought to herself. - Take this - I give him a bucket with warm water and some scales.

\- And that?

-Wash her hair while I finish with her body and I saw her or did you think I would leave her naked here?

The Yokai just looked under and began to pour water into his hair along with the solutions and then massage it slowly, rinse the hair of the Miko and then dry it and brush it carefully.

\- Why did you save her? - interrupted Dai the thoughts of the Inu

\- Rin asked me - Lied

\- Sesshomaru, you know I can read you like a book ... I know when you lie and when you do not.

\- I do not have to explain my acting to you.

\- Tell Yako, I hope you know what he's doing ... I hope you know what they both do.

\- Hmp. - I finish brushing the hair and tie them in a loose ponytail so as not to press her head a lot, then I lift her up in her arms very carefully, the girl was wearing a thin white Yukata, which made it easier to feel her skin and spot her curves

\- Thanks, Dai.

\- I will come to see her tomorrow, I will have to make daily revisions to avoid any danger

Sesshomaru nodded and they both left that room.

\- To me!

\- Yes, my Lord!

\- I need you to leave this room impeccable and bring appropriate clothes for the Lady I carry in my arms, as well as healing instruments and another futon, I want everything ready for tomorrow morning ... Dai, please tell her what you need.

\- Count on me, master! - Ami responded, bowing.

The Inu left both women outside that room and went to his who was at the end of the corridor. He entered his room and deposited Miko on the futon, careful not to hurt her and then go to take a shower in her bathroom.

He left after a few minutes with a Yukata and wiped his hair with a towel, he could not help but look at the young woman who now seemed relaxed.

\- What a problem I got myself into

He climbed between the sheets, curling up beside him, letting his scent permeate him completely. He held her gently so as not to hurt her and inhaled her hair delighting in her scent.

\- Only for this night, I will allow myself to enjoy this aroma.


	3. CHAPTER II- BLUE EYES

\- _Oh, heaviness! My whole body hurts, as if a car had run over me_ \- the girl thought as she tried to sit up.

\- You better not strain yourself or those wounds will open again - I command a cold voice from the other side of the room. - finally wake up human - looked directly at the young woman who was resting in his bed, really was beautiful, his body was able to delineate thanks to the white yukata that seemed to merge with his skin and at the same time contrasted perfectly with his long black hair and then there were her eyes as blue and deep as the sea itself, I look her up and down, delighting, scrutinizing every inch of her now protected.

\- Wow, I had never felt a Yokai as strong as you. - He replied as he finished sitting on the bed

\- You can detect me, and still you slept peacefully miko

\- I can tell you it's true, but if you wanted, I would have killed myself ... and not a miko.

\- You have spiritual powers and you use them, of course you are.

\- The one who has them and uses them does not mean that I dedicate my life to that path ... I simply protect myself when necessary.

\- Hmp, what a waste. What's the point of training if you do not have a way to go? - He replied arching an eyebrow. - You're just wasting time.

\- I have a way, I have a life of my own ... I ... (sigh) You would not understand and I do not understand why I have to talk to you about this.

\- Because you deny yourself and seek the approval of those around you ... if you were really sure of what you do, you would not hide with silly explanations.

\- You would not understand - the girl took the sheets with force while looking down.

\- I am not here to judge you, but if you accept, it will be easier for you to exploit your full potential ... I saw you in battle and you are exceptional.

\- Thanks - A strange and familiar feeling came and went from it as something fleeting.

\- How are you, miko? - Said sitting on the futon in her direction.

_\- Again, he called me like that ... that title disgusts me_ \- I sigh - well I think, my whole body hurts ... - I look up and walked with her the room - What happened? The last thing I remember is rolling down a cliff and ... Where am I and what am I doing here? ... Who are you?

\- One question at a time MI-KO ... number one, you were attacked by a Yokai centipede from which I saved you after you walked to the clearing, number two is in the West Castle and you're here because I brought you so you could survive to those wounds. "He paused while the girl looked at his bandages and then looked back at him." And finally, I am the Lord of the Western Lands and the successor of the House of the Moon.

\- ...

\- Listen, I want you to know that as long as you decide to stay in this castle you will receive the care you need, you will not be denied anything and you will be able to do almost anything you like ... - he paused to make sure that the miko understood it and is only nodded to continue - there are certain rules that I must explain, first, I will choose your clothes every day, especially when I have important visitors and I am not open to any debate, you are my protege and I will not accept that vulgar views - said remembering to the miko who was accompanying her brother

\- At what time do you think we are! In the civil war?!

\- ...? - Sesshomaru looked at her with an eyebrow - we are in the middle of a civil war, there are those who call these years the Sengoku Period.

\- What?! - the girl felt that she was vanishing for a moment ... - _I have gone back 500 years. How is that possible? _\- sighed designating and trying to assimilate the situation in which he was - not to mention - end up resigning.

\- As I was saying, I will choose your clothes and period ... second you will sleep in your own room, which I can only enter, your lady Ami whom you will soon meet and Dai the healer who will take care of your wounds, third while you are weak you will eat where it is most comfortable, but when you recover you will have to attend the table with me and the rest of the house and four - he sighed - usually I do not care what you do all day long as you do not pass the palace gardens , but when there are visitors, you must be by my side at all times.

\- How do you concubine? - I raise an eyebrow in disbelief

\- As my protégé - Corrected - If you decide to leave you must inform me, I will have a guard take you to your destination safe and sound.

\- Why so many worries with me?

\- You are my protege, I decided at the moment I saw your power and even if you decide to leave you will be, if you were another human ... you would have died.

\- It's okay

\- _That was too easy_ \- the Inu looked at her trying to guess his thoughts, while this one answered the defiant look

\- Sesshomaru, can I pass? - Dai's voice took him out of that trance in which both had fallen

\- Come in - Dai entered and smiled a smile of happiness to see the girl finally awake, while the Inu was heading to the door - I'll see why they take so long to bring breakfast.

\- Girl, I see that you are better

\- Mizuki, my name is Mizuki

\- How curious, means _"beautiful moon"_

\- What's funny?

\- That Lord Sesshomaru is heir to the House of the Moon.

\- so what?

\- Maybe you're destined to belong to this place - Responded Dai Smiling - Well, you belong to the Moon since your birth.

\- The moon ... - An unbearable pain came to his head - AHHHHH !

**_FLASHBACK_**

_A flute melody sounded in her memories as she saw herself as a child looking from her room at the moon and then telling her father as he wrapped her up._

_\- The moon has claimed me_

_\- Mizuki What things do you say small? - Answered with a smile_

_\- The lord of the house of the Moon has claimed me and will come for me._

_Her memories changed the scene while she was sitting on the stairs while listening to her father talking to his grandfather._

_\- He says that the lord of the House of the Moon will come for her, I do not know how to get that idea_

_\- It's the devil who harasses you who told you those things I'm sure, we must undo the spell that wretch put him._

_The little girl ran to her room where that amber-eyed being was already_

_\- Mizuki, have you been a good girl?_

_\- No ... - He answered with tears in his eyes - listen to my grandfather and my father talking, I know I should not do it, but they want to separate me from you._

_\- The Inu looked at her with compassion - come ... we go to another place - he held out his hand while she approached him._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

\- Mizuki! - He heard a voice in the distance calling her desperately out of his trance.

\- Huh?

\- Girl, you stayed frozen, does something happen to you?

\- Suddenly my head ached is all

\- It seems that you still do not recover at all ... do not worry about that I'm here, now let me see how your wounds continue.

The young woman opened the yukata and let the woman remove the bandages to examine her body.

\- Mizuki, take a deep breath, I need to clean the wounds and this will hurt a bit.

\- it's okay -

The young woman breathed and the Yokai proceeded to do the washing with a small piece of cloth while the young girl let out small moans trying to control the tremor of her body, sweating cold with each touch and the scent of blood mixed with sweat came to a certain Yokai that It was on the ground floor.

\- _Wow that has strength d will, if it were another safe human would be screaming_ \- thought looking at the stairs when the voice of one of his servants interrupted him.

\- My Lord, what will the human eat?

\- What did you prepare Rin?

\- She wanted Onigiri

\- Well, then she prepares miso soup and some fruit for her

\- Yes, my Lord.

\- One more thing, the dish will take you to my room, if you take too long, I kill you - he said coldly something that the cook only sighed inside as he was more than accustomed to the demands and threats of his Lord.

Sesshomaru returned to the room and upon entering he found the girl sitting on the futon sobbing which made him feel a very strong tightness in his chest to see her like that ... and that puzzled him. If the great Lord of the West felt compassion for a Human? I put that idea out of her head quickly to head towards her and sit next to her.

\- It happened, it was not so much - was all he said with a calm and serious face

\- Are you always so cold? - He answered with pain and rage in his voice, the Inu was perplexed with the tone of the girl - Do you think that for having saved my life you have the right to mock me suffering? Or do you think you are my owner? Ha! - spit a thread of blood, looked for the first time at the eyes Sesshomaru and he felt that his soul burned inside, those blue eyes judged him and he did not like.

\- Damned ungrateful! - He whispered and then stood up to look at her with all the pain that his heart felt at that moment, took it with one hand from the neck and lifted it - the only thing I have done is help you - He said squeezing the grip waiting for some reaction of pain, but she just looked at him without flinching - I could let you die ... I could kill you and I did not.

\- SESSHOMARU LEAVE HER! - Shouted Dai taking him out of his thoughts

\- Trash

He frowned and released her letting it fall abruptly on his legs, still hurt, Mizuki let out a scream followed by a cry.

\- YOU WOULD HAVE LEFT ME DIE!

\- IT'S ALREADY TWO! - Shouted Dai before Sesshomaru replied - Mizuki enters the bathroom, immediately I will help you - the girl got up as best she could and entered the bathroom leaving Dai and Sesshomaru in the room.

\- Sesshomaru come with me

\- HMP

\- Now! - They both left the room to talk in the hall

\- What was that?

\- She started - said serene

\- Are you really going to justify yourself in that way? You look like a little boy!

\- It's true, I came in and I saw her sobbing, tried to calm her down and exploded ... the only thing I've done since she arrived is to take care of her - she justified herself with a small child when she does not understand that she has done something wrong.

\- What did you say exactly?

\- I said "It happened; it was not so much" - Dai sighed

\- You are insensitive

\- Are you going to play your part? - raised an eyebrow

\- I do not justify it, but I understand ... the poor woman is in an unknown place, wounded and next to a Macho who treats her as a nuisance.

\- That's not true, send to make special food thinking about her, enable a room next to mine and send bring the finest dresses for her ...

\- So what? ... - the Inu was silent, did not understand what he was trying to say Dai - luxuries are useless if they treat you like a plague ... today in the morning I could hear how you talked to her, she did not need your judgment or your rules , I needed to know that I was with someone who would protect her in her condition and that she did not need to be alert all the time ... far from being comfortable she feels like a prisoner ... if you want that human being to stay with you should make her feel special true

\- Who told you that nonsense?! I do not want him to stay by my side - He replied blushing

\- I think Yako is more direct - I say while rubbing his chin with his hand - Yako ... Why do not you show the kindness of your instincts to Sesshomaru? - The Inu opened his eyes with surprise and they began to turn a red color with the pupil completely blue while a hoarse voice answered him - It's my turn - Yako was present.


	4. CHAPTER III- CHERRIES

**CHAPTER III.- CHERRIES**

Mizuki was sitting on a stool delicately washing her wounds, still sobbing from the fight a few moments ago.

\- As he dares ... he's a wretch, if only he was not so hurt I would go immediately

The door opened abruptly.

\- Dai, I thought that

\- **_So unpleasant, am I? _**\- A familiar voice but a little more serious interrupted her, Mizuki was about to turn when the same voice stopped her - Do not you dare turn - A chill ran through her skin and she started to sweat cold was scared, she thought he was there to kill her. The scent of fear came to Yako's nose quickly and he was happy for the young woman's reaction, but still I try to reassure her - I did not come to hurt you - he said as he moved forward.

\- A moment ago, you tried to hang me

\- **_It was a warning, if I wanted to break your neck in a matter of a moment_**

\- What do you want? - she said in a pleading voice, both knew that at that moment she was at the most vulnerable moment in which any human being can be, she was naked in a strange place and inside a bathroom next to someone who could take her life, without to mention that his powers were too weak for his deep wounds and the constant use he gave them to heal as soon as possible.

\- **_Obedience ... What should you not enter the water that was prepared with medicinal herbs_**? - Sesshomaru leaned behind her to snatch the sponge from her hand, then sat down on a bench behind her - **_let me help you_** \- and without explaining, began to carve Miko's back and wounds.

\- I just wanted to clean my body a bit so I do not get dirty in the water.

\- **_I see_** \- Yako touched one of the wounds and received a small discharge of Reiki - **_Stop wasting your energy, just exhaust yourself and instead of recover you will be tired physically and spiritually, here nobody will hurt you ... not even me, I promise _**\- said serenely when he realized what the girl was doing, she obeyed and Sesshomaru was able to continue.

\- So, obedience - she muttered to herself.

Yako took her in his arms and went with her into the huge bathtub, then placed so that he was behind her and began to caress her hair and shoulders, the girl surrendered to him and the mystery he kept, she felt spellbound by every word that came from the mouth of that man who until a few minutes ago looked like a rock.

\- Why do you take so much trouble with me? - He managed to say after a few minutes of silence

\- **_I do not know, maybe because your skills on the battlefield and the way you master your Reiki impress me, you're an intriguing human_** \- I whisper in the girl's ear which made her shudder and Yako could feel her heart from her it accelerated and her skin, despite being inside hot water, was completely enriched, she smiled lightly **_"my work is done Sesshomaru, do not spoil it"_** Yako sighed in her ear and let Sesshomaru finally take the control of your body.

-It is warm

\- ...

\- Your body, this hug is warm.

Sesshomaru had not noticed that Yako left him hugging Miko's waist "idiot" he thought to himself as he began to let go slowly, but a voice stopped him.

\- It's comforting, please stay like that.

\- Now you accept me?

\- I feel protected ... Is your promise serious?

\- Uhm?

\- That even you will not hurt me during my stay.

\- "Damn you, Yako" is serious - the girl turned around facing him and smiled shyly

\- Then I promise to follow your rules as best as I can while here.

\- Listen, about your clothes ... you can dress as you want as long as it is only the clothes that are in your room and only when I do you will put the set that I indicate.

\- Okay ... And ... How should I call you? Lord Sesshomaru, Master Sesshomaru or My Lord? Should I tell you about you from now on or can I tute you like this?

\- When we are in front of everyone Tell me "Lord Sesshomaru", you are not my servant to say "master or my lord" ... and when we are only you and I can talk about you.

\- It's okay…

\- Let me relax now, breakfast will be ready when you leave and at the end your escort will tell you where your room is.

The girl went out to bathe wrapped in a yukata and prepared to take their food while staring at the window, the cherry trees and the pond in the middle of the garden were an exquisite landscape for her, the breeze was cool, she breathed deeply one and the other time.

\- How did I get to this place? - his mind wandered again and again between blurred memories trying to remember something, his eyes opened like a plate in a moment - The ground! I fell into the well and then I left at this time ... I do not understand anything that is happening, I feel adrift ...

\- Mizuki Sama? - Someone was playing behind the door.

\- Ahead.

\- Your room is ready Mizuki Sama

\- Sama ?, listen between you and me there is no difference ... Only Mizuki

\- Mizuki Sama, you are a Miko and I am only part of the servitude ... I can not refer to you that way - A slight smile formed on Miko's face.

\- What is your name?

\- Ami, my name is Ami, Mizuki Sama

\- Ami ... let me tell you something, I have rejected for a long time to become Miko officially, I have never dedicated myself to that despite my gifts and that makes me a simple human ... instead you, although you serve this house you are from a superior race ... you're a Yokai or I'm wrong.

\- Nn-No Mizuki Sama

\- Ami Sama - The Yokai opened her eyes, she felt terror that her Lord would listen.

\- Please do not call me that way or Lord Sesshomaru ...

\- Then at least when we're just you and me call me by my name.

\- Yes Mizuki Sa ... Mizuki.

Mizuki smiled at her and both left the room of the Lord of the West to address the rebel Miko, walked a few steps to the next room and entered it. He was surprised to realize that it was almost as huge and elegant as Lord Sesshomaru's.

\- In general, it is used for high ranking visits.

\- I can notice it…

Miko looked around the room, it was completely white with delicate ornaments in gold, the futon was as huge as the other almost seemed a bed, under his feet could find an ink carpet and on one side a huge balcony, the Girl walked to the closet and found it full of beautiful kimonos, priestess clothes and other clothes of the time.

\- My Lord sent to bring clothes suitable for you Miko-Sama ... sorry Mizuki.

\- I see…

\- Knows? You two look alike

\- Sorry? - The girl turned her head towards Ami while raising an eyebrow

\- Yes, both are few words and they walk like only those of royalty what they do, like floating in the air ... Mizuki, says that you are a princess Is that true?

\- Something like that.

\- You see, it shows ... the other side of that door is his bathroom.

Mizuki, he thought about his home, and it also became possible. Grandpa walked to the balcony and could see once more the cherry trees.

\- These are these equals in my grandfather's temple

A tear ran down her cheek and the aroma of salt water did not go unnoticed by a white-haired Daiyōkai that refers to the other side of the door.

\- It'll be better than leaving him alone.

\- You forgot that I can feel your Yoki, Sesshomaru Sama passes - The Yokai turned and saw the Miko crestfallen in the doorway, had not even tried to hide its effects.

\- Miko ... - Sesshomaru came in and this time he just looked, he did not want to hurt her again with his words.

\- Sesshomaru ... What did you come for?

\- A if you had already been brought to your room

\- Only to that?

\- Also, I want to know how you were and apparently something happens to you.

\- Nostalgia ... Nostalgia and worry.

\- Hm?

\- The cherry trees remind me of my grandfather, even though I live next to his house, I have not visited him for a long time, you know? The last time he insisted that I should become Miko and I ... fight with him for that - the tears threatened to sprout once again from the eyes of the young woman - he is a great monk and he trained me both physically and spiritually ... thanks to him use all kinds of weapons, I know the hand-to-hand combat and I can use and focus my spiritual energy on both types of combat - a grimace that appeared to be a smile was drawn on Mizuki's face and her voice began to break - Despite he has supported me and he is the only one in my family who really accepts me as I am and I treat him very badly ... he told me the same thing as you, that he should not deny who he was and I just ... I just - finally the miko broke in tears dropping on his knees and leaning with his hands on the floor - I'm afraid never to see him again!

\- just relax miko, now you just have to worry about improving ... - he leaned towards her, resting on one of his knees to take one of his hands to his face and make her look at him - I promise you that I will look for a way to return with your family soon.

\- You do not understand.

\- Of course I understand.

\- No, to me not only the distance separates me from my grandfather, also ...

-The time ... - he interrupted calmly.

\- Did you know?

\- You are not the first futuristic Miko that I know, however, I still do not know how that indecent woman manages to come and go through time. - The woman opened her eyes wide

\- Is there someone else from another era here?

\- Yes, an unpleasant woman, but I am willing to talk to her to help you - the woman pounced on the Lord of the West embracing him tightly.

\- Thank you thank you thank you!

One kiss after another accumulated the face of Sesshomaru who could only keep his back to the floor and eyes wide open while his hands remained in the air petrified, the Inu did not know how to react to such reaction of the miko, however, a treacherous kiss settled on the lips of the Daiyokai, the young woman realizing the error quickly separated from him being sitting on the floor with red cheeks and crestfallen.

\- Sorry ... it was the emotion ...

Sesshomaru could not help but see her stupefied, without realizing with her fingers touched his lips, that warmth settled on his chest.

\- Neglect ... for now get dressed, there are clothes in your closet choose what you liked and then you can walk around the palace, as I said nothing will be denied.

Sesshoumaru sat up once more as he took the rebel Miko's hands to help her up, then looked her in the eyes and left without saying more. After about half an hour the cardinal Lord was reclining under a cherry tree in front of the pond analyzing that furtive kiss of the Miko, although he knew that it was an accident the action had removed something inside, in all this he thought when a vision dazzling, the young woman went out to the garden accompanied by her lady, wore a grape-colored Hakama with details of cherry blossoms on the bottom and a Haori color Salmon also with cherry blossoms, hair braided on one side and loose on the other, Sesshomaru he looked her up and down, it was a sweet appreciation, suddenly his blue eyes looked at him and he sighed deeply.


	5. CHAPTER IV- FURTIVE IN MY HEART

**CHAPTER IV.- FURTIVE IN MY HEART**

An elderly priestess is in the field collecting medicinal herbs when a man with long silver hair was standing behind her without a word.

\- My lord, how is little Rhine?

\- All right

\- Always so lovely

\- Hmp

\- What brings you to these lands Sesshomaru?

\- I need to ask you something old

\- I see, tell me, what do you need to know?

\- How is the indecent woman of my half-brother coming to this time?

The old woman froze in her place, she did not know that the Daiyōkai was aware of such a thing, she looked at him silently fearing that when giving the information she planned the problem to the well that allowed her to come and go from this time.

\- My lord ... I

\- Don't try to hide it from me, it's too obvious that the timeline moves differently in it, so ...

\- It's true, it's easy for you to notice, but Inuyasha had a hard time realizing it.

\- He is hybrid, therefore, there are certain things that they ignore like all the Hanyō

\- However, with all due respect my Lord, it is something that I cannot reveal if you do not tell me before so that you want to know that information.

\- Neglect, I don't intend to kill that woman if that's what worries you.

\- So?

\- There is another miko that has managed to break the time barrier and is in my care, however, he must return to his time since his condition is weak.

\- Are you taking care of a human?

\- It would not be the first time.

\- Well it's a miko.

\- Will you tell me or do I have to go with Inuyasha's idiot?

\- Do you know how she came to this time?

\- All I know is that he was in an abandoned temple not far from here, lying next to an old well

\- I see, most likely she came through that well ...

\- I do not understand.

\- There are many things that you ignore despite being a Daiyōkai

\- Then teach me.

\- follow me

Both began to walk in silence directly to the pit swallow bones, when Sesshomaru arrived, he raised an eyebrow in search of answers.

\- Here it is, this well devours bones, Kagome enters and is transported to her time 500 years into the future.

\- How simple.

\- But it is not, the devouring well only allows the passage of her and Inuyasha, anyone else who tries to pass simply bumps into the earth.

\- So Inuyasha has managed to travel to the future.

\- That's right, it is strange perhaps because of the spiritual connection between them ...

\- That doesn't interest me - He was interrupted for the first time

\- This well, like the one in that temple that it mentions, was created from the wood of the same tree, it is not surprising that both have the ability to transport people through time. In order for the young woman in your charge to return to her time, all she has to do is enter that well, but you must be careful, because if Naraku discovers this, it could be destroyed.

\- Neglect, it is not my intention that Naraku finds out about this, I appreciate the information. - Sesshomaru was about to retire when Kaede interrupted his walk.

\- One more thing, if the young woman is destined to fulfill some mission at this time, believe me that she will return and most likely she will need you.

\- What a stupid thing.

That said, the Inu continued on its way to the forest leaving a thoughtful Kaede behind.

\- With what other young ... Now what calamity will be the one that comes upon us? - The old woman said as she watched as Sesshomaru disappeared among the trees in the forest.

In the western gardens was a young woman lying under a tree combing a little girl who was already asleep in her arms. The little girl wore a white Kimono with the pink shepherd obi and decorated the same color and the hair completely loose while the older one wore a white kimono with the obi to see him as well as the white tips and flowers decorating the ends of it, the Loose hair with a small flower ornament on it.

\- Miko

\- Lord Sesshomaru

\- We can talk?

\- Rin sleeps ...

\- I understand ... I already discovered how you can return to your time

\- For real?

\- When you ask, we can leave

\- I wish I could talk to Rin first - she looked at the girl who was sleeping in her lap

\- As you prefer, I'm not forcing you to leave.

Sesshomaru turned around and headed inside his palace

\- You're going to go? - A whisper interrupted the thoughts of the young Miko.

\- Rin, were you awake listening?

\- I couldn't help it… - Mizuki stroked her hair gently.

\- You know I have to go

\- Aren't you happy here?

\- It's not that, it's just that I have a home and I need to go back.

\- For your wounds?

\- Yes ... listen, these days have been pleasant for me and if I could stay with you, but I have to go back to recover, and my grandfather is waiting for me and ... I promise you that if I can come back soon.

\- Okay, when are you leaving?

\- I don't know, I guess as soon as possible so that you and Mr. Sesshomaru return to your trip.

\- It's okay.

The night quickly fell on the west castle and a full moon illuminated the night, while a demon with long silver hair and skin as white as the moon rested on the edge of a small pond under a cherry tree, suddenly a melodious voice interrupted his peace .

\- Sesshomaru

\- Miko ... - He inhaled that fragrance that days ago drove him crazy as he opened his eyes letting the amber rest on that delicate figure. The young inn in front of him on the other side of the pond with only a white Yukata that let her figure glimpse dimly thanks to the moonlight, in her opinion that would be the figure of a celestial being worthy of the house of the Moon. - Have you decided miko?

\- Yes, I would like to come back tomorrow.

\- Okay ... I'll take you at noon.

\- Thank you.

He watched her withdraw impassively as is characteristic of him and when he found himself he only sighed, not even knowing he was relieved or disappointed.

\- You are finally leaving Miko ... but for how long? - He resolved for himself.

That night the hours passed quickly, and when he least thought he was with her in front of that well where he met her, the farewell of her and Rin was emotional and both promised not to forget each other, Sesshomaru for his part just looked at them from afar .

\- It's time Miko - He said about the well while he stretched out a hand to help her up.

\- Yes - The young woman took him by the hand and climbed to his side and looked doubtfully into her.

\- Neglect, I will not allow you to touch the floor if something goes wrong. - The young woman looked into his eyes and smiled

\- Thanks for everything - immediately kissed her on the lips and before the Inu could react she jumped into the well leaving a trail of light behind her.

\- No miko, thanks to you for leaving that furtive kiss in my heart - he whispered as he touched his lips and smiled to himself.


End file.
